The New One
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Baekhyun benci Chanyeol yang baru. Chanyeol yang selalu memaksanya untuk melakukan hal yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo bahagia. Dan Baekhyun paling benci karena Chanyeol membeli tubuhnya untuk kelangsungan hidup Kyungsoo. Ke mana perginya Chanyeol yang selalu menjaganya? Chanyeol/Baekhyun/ChanBaek/BaekYeol - FWC 1B
**CIC FWC #1B**

 **Prompt B.2:** _ **I miss you. The old you. The new one sucks.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **The New One"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category: Boys love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre: Angst, romance, sad**

 **Lenght: Oneshoot**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun- _ah_."

"Hm?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Tidurnya terganggu karena seseorang terus memanggil namanya dan mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Baek, Kyungsoo mau makan bubur. Bisakah kau memasaknya?"

Baekhyun mengerang dan menatap orang itu dengan matanya yang memiliki kantung mata. "Chanyeol! Aku lelah. Aku bahkan belum tidur."

Chanyeol menggeram, lalu menarik lengan Baekhyun kasar. Membawanya berjalan menuju dapur.

"Kau 'kan sudah tidur selama 3 jam!" Chanyeol berucap dengan nada membentak.

Baekhyun yang diperlakukan sekasar itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Masa bodoh dengan lengannya yang ditarik dan kakinya yang dipaksa berjalan mengikuti pria itu tanpa tenaga. Ia terlalu lelah dan mengantuk.

Brukk

Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun hingga tubuhnya sedikit terjerembap ke meja dapur.

"Buka matamu dan memasaklah. Jangan buat Kyungsoo-ku kelaparan."

Setelah memerintah Baekhyun sesuka hati, Chanyeol pergi menuju kamar Kyungsoo. Menemani sosok yang sangat dicintainya.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini terduduk di lantai dapur sambil terisak pelan.

"Kau berubah Chan..." 

**_o0o0o_**

"Kyungie- _ya_ , bagaimana? Kau tidak kesakitan, bukan?"

Chanyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang berbaring di ranjangnya. Lalu pria bertubuh tinggi itu duduk di pinggir ranjang tersebut.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan bibir hatinya yang mengerucut lucu. Membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali mengecupnya karena gemas.

"Chanyeol, aku lapar. Di mana buburku?"

"Tunggulah. Baekhyun sedang memasaknya untukmu."

"Dia sudah bangun jam 3 pagi seperti ini?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu tangannya mengusap-usap pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Aku yang membangunkannya. Tenang saja, buburmu pasti akan segera jadi."

"Semoga saja rasanya enak walau dia memasaknya sambil mengantuk."

Clekk

Baekhyun memasuki kamar dengan membawa semangkuk bubur. Ia tersenyum perih melihat 'mantan kekasih'-nya bermesraan dengan kekasih barunya itu.

"Uh-oh, maaf menganggu. Ini buburnya," ucap Baekhyun sambil meletakkan semangkuk bubur itu di meja nakas.

Baru saja ingin melangkah keluar, tangannya dicekal oleh Chanyeol.

"Tunggu. Kyung, cobalah buburnya. Apa ia memasaknya dengan benar?" ucap Chanyeol yang membuat hati Baekhyun terasa seperti dihujam ribuan pisau.

Sangat perih dan menyesakkan.

Apa ia seperti seorang pembantu di sini?

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menyendok bubur itu. Ia berdesis setelah menelan sesendok bubur tersebut.

"Baek? Ini terlalu asin. Kau bisa membuatku mati jika ini-

"Bawa keluar," Chanyeol memotong dan berucap dengan nada dingin.

Baekhyun terlalu asik dengan pikirannya. Tidak menyadari kemarahan Chanyeol dan suasana yang mencekam.

"Kubilang bawa keluar!"

Brukk

Tubuh Baekhyun didorong kasar hingga terjerembab ke lantai yang dingin. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan terkejut. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri berwajah datar seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Baekhyun meringis. Bukan. Ini bukan karena bokongnya yang sakit karena menghantam lantai. Tapi hatinya.

Dengan mata yang merah dan berkaca-kaca, Baekhyun bangkit dan mengambil mangkuk berisikan bubur itu. Lalu keluar dari kamar dengan bahu bergetar.

Kyungsoo menatap punggung yang terlihat rapuh itu dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Chanyeol? Kau tahu, tidak seharusnya kau melakukan itu. Kau melukainya."

Chanyeol yang semula terpaku memandangi pintu yang baru saja ditutup, mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyungsoo. Ia mengusak puncak kepala namja mungil itu dengan lembut.

"Aku tahu. Aku akan minta maaf."

 **_o0o0o_**

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. Bahunya bergetar hebat dan isak tangis terdengar memenuhi ruang kamar yang sunyi dan dingin itu.

"Yeollie... Hiks, Yeollie... Kemana dirimu yang dulu? Hiks."

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun tanpa menimbulkan suara, dan hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat 'mantan kekasih' mungilnya yang tengah menangis pilu.

Setelah menutup pintu, ia menghampiri sosok itu. Lalu naik ke kasur dan memeluk tubuhnya yang terlihat rapuh.

Baekhyun terkejut. Namun setelah mencium aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang menenangkan, ia membalas pelukan hangat itu. Memeluk erat tubuh tegap itu dan mengusakkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Hiks, Yeollie..."

Chanyeol mengusap-usap punggung mungil itu dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Sst... Baekhyun- _ah_ , maafkan aku oke? Aku terlalu emosi tadi. Aku takut Kyungsoo-

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun menarik dirinya. Melepaskan pelukan keduanya dan menatap Chanyeol sendu.

"Setakut itukah kau akan kepergian Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol menggeram tidak suka mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Kyungsoo tidak akan pergi. Aku sudah membayar mahal untuk tubuhmu. Kyungsoo akan terus hidup dengan organ tubuhmu!"

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya. "B-bisakah aku mundur dan mengembalikan uang itu perlahan-lahan?"

Grep

"Akh..."

Chanyeol mencengkram erat kedua bahu Baekhyun hingga sang pemilik meringis kesakitan.

"Bisakah? Kau tahu berapa uang yang sudah kubayarkan pada kedua bajingan itu?!"

Plakk

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kanan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya.

"KAU TIDAK BISA MENYEBUT ORANG TUAKU SEPERTI ITU CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol memegang pipi kanannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu cepat donorkan organ tubuhmu yang sudah kubeli untuk Kyungsoo! Mereka kusebut bajingan karena menjual anaknya sendiri. Tapi kalau kau melakukannya dengan sukarela-

"Aku melakukannya dengan sukarela. Mereka tidak memaksaku. Jadi kau tidak bisa menghina mereka!"

"Kalau begitu lakukan. Tunjukan bahwa kau tidak dipaksa."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol nanar dengan mata yang basah karena air mata.

"Baiklah. Lusa aku akan melakukannya," ucap Baekhyun lalu membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mematung. Baekhyun-

Ah masa bodoh. Bukankah ia yang mau?

Chanyeol beranjak dari kasur. "Baiklah. Kuharap kau pria yang menepati janjinya."

Pintu kamar tertutup. Dan isakan Baekhyun kembali terdengar memenuhi kamar.

 **_o0o0o_**

"Di mana Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo yang duduk sendirian sambil memakan roti di meja makan.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak melihatnya keluar kamar sejak tadi."

Chanyeol menggeram. "Bodoh. Seharusnya ia memasak sarapan."

Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun dan memutar knop pintu.

Clekk

"Baek! Kenapa tidak masak-

BYUN BAEKHYUN KAU DI MANA?!"

Kyungsoo terkejut mendegar suara Chanyeol. Ia pun meletakan rotinya dan mendatangi kamar Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Chanyeol bingung.

Chanyeol duduk di pinggir ranjang Baekhyun. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Baekhyun pergi! Bagaimana ini?!"

Kyungsoo tersentak. "Pe-pergi? Chanyeol, jadi kau mengkhawatirkannya?"

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Karena kita butuh tubuh si Byun itu untuk kepulihanmu."

 **_o0o0o_**

"Tidak. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Karena kita butuh tubuh si Byun itu untuk kepulihanmu."

Tes

Air mata itu menetes menuruni pipi putih mulus Baekhyun. Tangannya memegangi dada kirinya yang terasa sesak dan perih.

"Ternyata ia benar-benar sudah tidak mencintaiku. Ck, bodoh sekali kau, Byun Baekhyun. Kenapa kau masih mengharapkannya?"

Baekhyun bermonolog. Ia memeluk lututnya erat, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya.

"Kyung, kalau aku tidak bisa menemukan Baekhyun. Terimalah tubuhku oke?"

DEG

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan mengintip sepasang kekasih itu dari sela pintu lemari yang sedikit terbuka.

Ya. Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak pergi. Ia hanya bersembunyi di dalam lemari. Ingin menenangkan pikirannya. Namun sepertinya semua ini hanya semakin melukainya.

"Tidak Chanyeol. Kau ini bicara apa?!" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol kesal. "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu mati karenaku?!"

"Begitu pula denganku, Kyung. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau, orang yang kucintai mati karena penyakit konyol itu!"

Jelas sudah. Semuanya sudah jelas.

Chanyeol tidak mencintainya, makanya ia merelakan Baekhyun mati. Demi kekasihnya yang tercinta.

Brakk

Baekhyun keluar dari lemari dengan wajah basah penuh keringat dingin dan air mata. Ia tersenyum-menyedihkan-pada sepasang kekasih di hadapannya.

"Chanyeol tidak akan mati. Malam ini, ayo kita lakukan operasi itu."

 **_o0o0o_**

Siang itu, Chanyeol mengendarai mobil menuju rumah sakit untuk melakukan operasi.

Kyungsoo duduk di samping Chanyeol, sedangkan Baekhyun duduk di belakang. Keadaan mobil sangat hening karena tidak satu pun dari mereka membuka mulut.

Baekhyun menatap kosong ke luar melalui jendela. Wajahnya bahkan terlihat lebih pucat dari Kyungsoo yang sakit. Bibirnya tidak bewarna, dan matanya sembab.

 _Namja_ mungil itu tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi Chanyeol mencuri lihat ke arahnya melalui kaca spion. Dan Chanyeol tidak menyadari kalau Kyungsoo memperhatikan tingkahnya.

 _'Dasar bodoh. Kalian berdua bodoh,'_ batin Kyungsoo.

 **_o0o0o_**

Operasi akan dilakukan tengah malam. Sebelumnya, pihak rumah sakit tidak menyetujui pendonoran organ tubuh seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang hidup ingin mati dengan mendonorkan organ vital tubuhnya? Ginjal, hati, jantung. Tapi yah... Akhirnya mereka setuju berkat Chanyeol. Uang adalah segalanya, bukan?

Jam baru menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Namun di sebuah kamar VIP, lampu sudah padam dan suasana di dalam kamar sangat hening. Seakan jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2 pagi.

Di pintu kamar VIP bernomor 614 itu tertempel nama 'Byun Baekhyun'.

Malam ini adalah malam terakhir dalam hidupnya. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun memohon agar Chanyeol bersedia tidur bersamanya.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Chanyeol..."

"Hm?"

Chanyeol menatap lekat wajah Baekhyun yang sedikit bercahaya karena sinar bulan yang masuk melalui jendela.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Lalu ia memeluk Chanyeol lebih erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Kau ingat saat kita masih menjadi sepasang kekasih? Kau dulu sangat menyayangiku..."

Chanyeol hanya diam mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Ia memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat, mengusakkan hidungnya di rambut Baekhyun. Mencium aroma rambut berbau strawberry yang manis itu.

"Dulu Chanyeol sangat posesif dan perhatian. Bahkan kau selalu membawakanku bekal agar aku tidak makan makanan di kantin yang kau bilang tidak sehat."

"..."

"Kau juga selalu memayungiku saat hujan. Memelukku erat saat aku ketakutan dan kedinginan. Merawatku saat aku sakit. Oh! Bahkan waktu itu kau menangis semalaman karena aku pingsan! Kau juga-

"Baek!"

Chanyeol mendorong dan memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun. _Namja_ mungil itu menangis. Hidungnya memerah dan bibirnya ia gigit agar tidak menimbulkan suara.

Hati Chanyeol berdenyut sakit melihatnya.

"Yeollie... Aku merindukan dirimu yang lama. Dirimu yang selalu menjagaku setiap waktu. Kau yang sekarang menyebalkan dan selalu menyakitiku.

Bahkan kau merelakanku mati untuk cinta barumu."

"Cukup, Byun Baekhyun! Sekarang tidurlah dan persiapkan dirimu untuk menjemput kematianmu nanti!"

Damn!

Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati. Kalimat kasar itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikannya.

Baekhyun terkejut dan sesaat berhenti terisak. Hatinya teriris perih mendengarnya. Namun ia tersenyum.

Senyum miris yang meremukan hati Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera berbalik dan berbaring dengan posisi memunggungi Baekhyun. Tidak sanggup untuk melihat wajah terluka mantan kekasihnya yang sialnya masih ia cintai.

"Maaf. Kalau begitu, selamat tinggal Chanyeol."

Chanyeol merasakan kehangatan di punggungnya. Lengan Baekhyun melingkar di pinggangnya.

Chanyeol berharap, kehangatan itu tidak pergi. Ia membalikan tubuhnya dan balas memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Tidurlah, Baek."

"Ya, aku akan segera tidur untuk selama-lamanya.

Selamat tinggal, Yeollie..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **_o0o0o_**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan. Hawa dingin yang entah dari mana asalnya, menerpa tubuhnya.

Ia kembali memejamkan kedua matanya erat, dan merengkuh udara kosong ke dalam pelukannya. Berharap kembali mendapat kehangatan seperti semalam, namun gagal.

Baekhyun pergi. Sumber kehangatannya sudah pergi.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya.

"Maaf karena aku sudah menjadi sosok baru yang menyebalkan, Baekhyun sayang.

Selamat jalan dan terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu."

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
